


across the basilica

by palalabu



Series: post-race 2020 [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bubble Bath, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palalabu/pseuds/palalabu
Summary: “Carlos, what are we doing here?” Lando finally can’t contain his curiosity any longer.“Taking a bath.” The answer given sounds so matter of factly as if Lando is a lost, confused child.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: post-race 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828771
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	across the basilica

Lando wonders what would be Carlos' excuse this time for seeing him after the race in Hungaroring. Their post race meetings have become a ritual between them it seems. And Carlos had texted him earlier, requesting for Lando to come to his room because apparently Carlos had been waiting for Lando to come back to their hotel. But instead the younger boy had opted to help the mechanics at his garage. 

Well good thing their rooms are on the same floor this time. So it’s just a few steps detour to go to Carlos’ room. 

“Room service!” Lando jokes after ringing the bell.

Carlos opens his door with a half annoyed look and a brusque, "You took forever."

"I went back here right after you told me to," Lando gives himself an excuse as he slips inside the room. "So, what am I here for?"

"Shoes off," Carlos orders him in lieu of answering his question. Good thing Lando is so used to with him being bossy. 

Surprisingly, Carlos then directs him to his bathroom, which, again,  _ surprisingly, _ has its bathtub prepared and full of warm, inviting bubbles. 

"Oh," is the only thing Lando can manage to say.

"Yeah, oh," Carlos sarcastically parotting him, "It was hell to predict when you'd arrive so I could keep the temperature just right. And as I said, you took forever to come back."

"Well I didn't know you'd—"

"Just strip and get in there." 

Again, Carlos and his orders. Lando swears if he wasn't so hot, Lando wouldn't have ever listened to him in the first place. 

However, as the owner of said hot body is presently taking off his own clothes, Lando is once again left with no choice but to follow. 

The bathtub, Lando realizes, just big enough to fit one adult. And as Carlos steps in to occupy one of its end, Lando wonders if it isn't just going to end up in a flooding disaster.

"Come on. Get in here," Carlos urges him. Already looking comfy leaning against the tub.

"I don't think it'll fit," he tries to protest. But instead, Carlos tugs his arm and just pulls him closer, leaving Lando with no choice but to climb inside.

They sit across from each other. Lando with his arms wrapped around his knees, trying to take as small space as possible. While Carlos doesn't seem to care about any of that because Lando could feel his legs on each side of his ass. Just slouching in the tub as if he’s the only one there. Looking dangerously hot that Lando is amazed he doesn't just pop an instant boner right there and then. 

But this, the vibe, is weird. 

After what happened after the last two races, Lando kind of expects this would be another “booty call”, so to speak. Quick, frantic and hot. But so far, Carlos hasn't made any advances on him. He literally just told Lando to get into the bath and sit there, soaking with him. That’s new. And honestly, kind of awkward. 

“So, you bring bubble bath to races?” Lando asks, trying to fill the silence. 

“No. But Charlotte does.”

Carlos’ answer is nonchalant. But his hand dives under the water and grabs one of Lando’s ankles to pull his leg straight and closer to Carlos. Then without saying anything, he starts to press his knuckles into the sole of Lando’s feet, like he’s giving him… a massage?

Are they not gonna fuck this time?

“Carlos, what are we doing here?” Lando finally can’t contain his curiosity any longer.

“Taking a bath.” The answer given sounds so matter of factly as if Lando is a lost, confused child. 

Which, actually, exactly what Lando is right now. And it must have shown on his face, because Carlos finally shows him some mercy and elaborate further on what they’re actually doing right now. 

“Relax, okay,” he tells him with a disarming smile. And now he’s rubbing Lando’s feet like he is indeed trying to make Lando to relax. “We had a not so good race, no? Just thought you might need this.”

Lando actually already put that awful result behind him. Especially after he hung out with his mechanics and helping them. It really took his mind off of the whole thing. But still, it’s a nice gesture and it’s impossible not to appreciate. 

“It’s mostly my fault.” Lando starts without being prompted. He’d talked enough about the race to the media and with their engineers. But, perhaps, the warm bubbles and dim light are unexpectedly persuasive. “I did a really bad start.”

“Mate, don’t even. You said it yourself, you haven't gotten enough chance to start in the wet.”

“But still, it was a bad start,” he tries to argue.

“And you’ll learn and get better. You’re such a good driver, you’ll get the hang of it in no time. Trust me.” And Lando couldn't stop the blush or the embarrassed soft giggle he let out. He doesn't take compliments well. “So stop blaming yourself. I won’t let you.”

“You won’t let me,” Lando repeats, amused.

“Yeah. I won’t let you. I’d be like a…” Carlos places Lando’s feet on his lap. But he leans forward to grab the other one before starting to message it. “I’d be like a Lando police. When you start putting yourself down, I’d be like, ‘Lando, don’t’.”

Lando can’t hold his laugh any longer. Oftentimes, people think Carlos is the more mature one between the two of them. And it’s not completely wrong. But then he’d have silly ideas that prove their mental age is actually the same. 

“You’re ridiculous,” he tells him. “Are you going to just pop up everywhere, whenever I say something bad.”

“Yeah. I have like a radar. I’d be like, ‘Oh, Lando says something bad about himself in the garage.’ Then I drop whatever I’m doing and run to the garage, and stop you.”

As Lando’s laugh gets harder, Carlos’ grin widens. And Lando is reminded of Carlos’ idea of them being Batman and Robin. Proving once again that Carlos is just as much of a child as Lando is. 

So it’s just impossible for him to just sit there and watch Carlos, with his stupidly charming smile, and his encouraging words, and strong, gentle hands that Lando has moved before he realizes it. Surging forward between Carlos’ legs. Sloshing all the water in the process. He kneels right in front of Carlos and holds Carlos’ scruffy cheeks in both of his hands.

Then they kiss. But unlike their first, this one doesn't taste like cum. It doesn't feel naughty like when they were watching  _ Inglourious Basterds _ together in the dark, with Caco and Rupert only a few meters away. And it definitely is not hungry and frantic like the week before when Carlos pushed Lando against his unlocked driver’s room in Austria. 

They just kiss. And everything stops, but at the same time, there’s million other small things that Lando notices. Like how chapped Carlos’ lips are. How Carlos’ stubble scratches his palm. And yet, the skin under his thumbs is soft. How good Carlos smells and tastes. How wide the breadth of his palms as they rest down the length of Lando’s back. Keeping him close and steady. That Lando’s heart is thundering in his chest, and he needs to pull away and breathe. 

It’s dangerous apparently, being fully naked and not fucking. Makes one does thing out of the norm of what is appropriate for two people who fuck casually. 

But not dangerous enough to make Lando return to his corner, it seems. Because instead, he just turns and settles between Carlos’ legs, leaning back against his chest. He watches Carlos’ hands travel from his shoulder down along his arms in barely there touches. They turn Lando’s palm upward, then end their journey by lacing their fingers together. 

Lando starts when he feels Carlos’ lips touching his shoulder, kissing his freckles there. The puff of his breath, the way his chest shakes with silent laughter, as he finds Lando’s flinch funny. 

“Can I wake you up earlier tomorrow?” Carlos murmurs into his skin.

“Why?” But then Lando quickly adds. “I don’t care for sunrise, Carlos.” 

“I know.” And it’s an amused smile Lando feels presses against his neck. “But my room has the view of the basilica.” So does Lando’s room, so he’s not unaware of it. “Just think it’d be such a waste if I don't fuck you against such beautiful backdrop.”

If Lando was a more eloquent man, a word like “blasphemous” might have crossed his mind. But as he’s a much more simple person, all Lando could do is merely nod and tell Carlos that yes, he’d love that. 

**Author's Note:**

> i want it to actually have that morning "activity" written, because i do think it's such a waste of a beautiful backdrop from their hotel. but i'm tired of writing porn, so here we are.


End file.
